User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
HAPPY BRITHDAY ABBE Cheers, Lani LOL Ur ;)))))))))))) I knew you'd like that lovely oh! cake so yEAH!1/1>!/.11./1/. ./1?>1 ./.1?>!.1/1 ./. ps hulk hogan ~OUH! YEAH OBVIOUSLY.>!.11./>!?> /1/?>! ./>?..1.1>!>11!! GOD!!!! LOL pucca wh ~your mother Okay this is kind of random but...what is your opinion on those MLG videos? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh well like THE GUYS WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT THEM IN CHAT' and they kept posting random links I don't know why I just never really found them very funny...kinda what you said they get old pretty quickly But I guess to me they're like a lot of weird crap going on and sounds and some oh jokes and momma I don't know I usually just find them stupid... LIKE THE WATER ONE ZY POSTED I WAS JUST LIKE k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL THE KID SCREAMING GET NOSCOPED' well I just notice like random snort swearing and like some weird video game footage of people getting shot or something like k? k. GOD YEAH!!!!! guy humour™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yeah bazicli SHABANG SHABONG GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! last night Zy said like "MCBOP WEARING AN AIRHORN BRA" and I was thinking like "JESUS CHRIIIISTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BECAUSE LIKE ALL THREE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!! AJKRHKJSDL JDFH OAIR HIOR [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:01, December 22, 2014 (UTC) GODDD YEAH!!! LIKE WHEN HE SAID THAT I JUST SAID BACK TO HIM "JUST SLAP GOANIMATE CAILLOU'S FACE ON THE AIRHORN CUPS AND MAKE HIM AN ANIMATRONIC AND YOU'VE GOT THE WHOLE LOVELY ENSEMBLE!!!" when he said "soon there'll be a bra uprising" I said "I believe one has already began honey" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH!!!! EXTRA SCRUMPTIOUS LOOOL YEAH PROBABLY!!! He owns every bra in existance And wears them all HE DECORATES HIS WALLS OF HIS BRA CASTLE WITH BRAS prince zy' wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL I DON'T EVEN- squished bra [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!!!!!! mcbop licking the screen' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:07, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL GOD!!!!!!!! AHA!!!! mcbop's nine form form' CHAMLOEN [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:04, December 22, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S LIKE WHEN HE DOES ALL THE WEIRD STUFF lippies on the butt' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:44, December 22, 2014 (UTC) YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN MY FINAL FORM YET!!!! *bag crinkling intensifies* wh GOD WHAT THOR THE GAME [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:18, December 23, 2014 (UTC) HIS MOM SINGING INTENSIFIES. GODD LOL godzilla' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC) HIS MOM SINGING. GODDDD WHAT LOL spyro and her marvel™ THORN BRA' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS WITH THE ANDROID THING ANYWAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:09, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I was gonna do that like now or something because LOL MESSED-UP KNIRO ANDROID [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL FERDDY I WAS TRYING TO MAKE KNIRO OR SOMETHING BUT I GUESS IT DOES LOOK KIND OF LIKE FERDDY IMPECCABLE!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) OOOHH actually I think they're more like dog ears but oh GOD!! Also my hand hella hurts from drawing Christmas cards all day but merry kurisumasu [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah OH! No problem babe ;))) and thank u!! ^ - ^!!!! LOL Oh...well snort. Hopefully you can get it replaced or something... Also MY MOM GAVE ME FREAKING LEOPARD UNDERWEAR AND SOCKS IN MY STOCKING I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) thank u!!! ^ - ^!!! GOD YEAH!!! JUST BECAUSE I WOULD RANDOMLY MENTION LEOPARD BRAS BEFORE SHE FREAKING GOD ME LEOPARD UNDIS!!! LIKE W-H-A-T she actually wanted to get me a leopard bra apparently but couldn't find one/?? LIKE OBVIOUSLY I ACTUALLY WANT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL if my mom still gets herself a freaking leopard bra and then I wear it and the undis over my clothes like Zy wait what???? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!! LIKE OBVIOUSLY I WANT THAT???? LIKE IMPECCABLE!!!!!! GODDDD LOL 10 outa 10 I JUST KEEP PUTTING THE UNDERWEAR EVERYWHERE NOW LIKE MY COUSIN'S HAVING A SHOWER AT THE MOMENT AND I THREW IT ON HER BED LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:21, December 26, 2014 (UTC) LOLWHAT singing about her leopard bra GOD WHATTTTTT GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! bu' also my older cousin getting a weird lego thing called mixels zy influenced christmas™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:01, December 26, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!!! LOL impeccable zebra wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:39, December 26, 2014 (UTC) oh god WHAT LOL also say your goodbyes to 111 he's blocked again [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) because he made zy watch some pornographic fanime or some shit [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:52, December 28, 2014 (UTC) HAIDEN???? HE'S TWELVE!!!!!!!!!!! UGGUUHUGHGHUGUHUGUH UUUHUGUU GUGHUGHUHGUHUHGUGGHU yeah he's never coming back sorry but NO [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:19, December 28, 2014 (UTC) eueuhgheuguheguhughuhEUHGEGUEGUGEHUEGUHEHUEGUHGEEGUHEGUHEGHUEGEGU was that like in chat or something?? just WHY UGH!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:43, December 28, 2014 (UTC) oh my fuckkk a stream??? hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH GODDDDDD!!!!!! creepy old guy' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) yeah that would be the best idea... oh GOD!!!!!!!! yeah shirtless dad for sure like GODDDDD DDD DD D that's not creepy at all [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:53, December 30, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) oh GODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! get him away[' wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) yeah I always had my laptop I just didn't really have time because of my cousins and stuff but like my mom disappeared and my cousin's sleeping so like OH yes i'm possessive' wh GOD WH LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:08, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH yeah the phone takes forever sometimes and like snort at home though I reply more but that's why I might be kind of slow snort GOD WH yes [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:24, January 1, 2015 (UTC) it's okay babe ;)) BABETTE hon' wh LOOOOL WHAT THAT SOUNDS IMPECCABLE!!!!! harvest moon' wh ZY EDITION [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:32, January 2, 2015 (UTC) GOD!!! fabulus FABULES TURNS BANANAS BROWN????? SOUNDS TOTALLY DELICIOUS FOR SURE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) that made sense™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:03, January 4, 2015 (UTC) OH LOL fabyuletide fireplace [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) LOL SWEETEALICIOUS squish [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD WHAT SPLODER??? lsdde' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) GOD WHAT did he message you or something snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:24, January 4, 2015 (UTC) wh 19 kid [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) wait wha [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) "GET NOSCOPED!!!!!!" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) TRIPLE-AIRHORN. SO FUNNY I FORgot to laugh' wh OMG GAIZ RANDOM SOUNDS AND LOGOS OVER STUPID OLD VIDEO CLIPS AND POT SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:29, January 6, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD YEAH!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR PRETTY MUCH SUMMING UP EVERYTHING STUPID ABOUT THOSE VIDEOS LIKE REALLY!!!!!!!!! ALSO DON'T FORGET OFFENSIVE CUSS WORDS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:58, January 6, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD YEAH!!! AND DON'T FORGET THE C WORD EITHER!!!!!!!!!!! hhhhhh LOL GOD!!! people getting shot is also super funny™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) OOOHH it's okay OH MY GOD!!!!!! LOL gem high year 1 wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) being impeccable as always™ FIVE NIGHTS AT PEPPA'S. peppa pig doll wh LOL WHAT ke$tral [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) GODD!!!!!! the living toombstone the insanity of your mother DORA THE EXPLORER also never get mydlink camera snorts [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) THE PAST wh dark and edgy XDDDDd A FROG WITH A NOSE ON IT'S BACK' it breathes through the skin., LOL GOD!!! NO IT'S LIKE A COMPANY AND THEY MAKE SECURITY CAMERAS AND MODEMS baby monitor for the modern parent™ OH MY GOD!!!!!! LOOOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I had to copy snort amphibian notes today because I missed school yesterday...SNORT1!1!1! 1 ! okay what LOL WHAT??? sweaty neck OH GOD!!! it's usually a snort thing you put around your house so you can hear your baby crying wherever you go™ wh GOD!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOL NO IT'S JUST THIS THING FROM A DIEGO EPISODE I SAW WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND THERE WAS A QUESTION THING LIKE "HOW DOES A FROG BREATHE???" AND ONE OF THE OPTIONS WAS THROUGH THE SKIN AND IT SHOES THIS WEIRD BLACK HOLE NOSE THING COME OUT OF ITS BACK I CAN'T meeckey mouse LOL NO there was some ad on the dlink site that was like A BABY MONITOR FOR THE MODERN PARENT!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:08, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! LOL we had to dissect frogs today actual snort , yew nork LOLNO microwavable for added carcinogens uhhh?????? XDDDDDD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OEILLE DE BREBIS. brrrray bee' GOD WH- can you feel the flame? the fire? the sun? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOL THAT'S A SHEEP'S EYE IN FRENCH BREBIS!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! LOL When life gives you lemons, you shove the lemons back into life's ass. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) YEAH LOL we did it in french in grade 8 so like OH! GOD NO WHAT asquid happy slappy hallow wallow [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) LOL GOD YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT!!! I haven't heard a PEEP™ from him since I last blocked him ...I guess that's a good thing also [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) HOOTERS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) WHICH ALSO MAKES SENSE BECAUSE BIRDS OBVIOUSLY HAVE boobies' the term hooters though Sounds like HICKVILLE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:52, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! ISN'T THAT LIKE SOME SNORT PUB OR SOMETHING impeccable [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!! snort panties [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!!!! sounds like something McBop would wear... *rolls eyes* Oh if you're talking about that dA thing then yeah I don't blame you...I would have freaked out too because like...YEAH... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah to be honest it's getting kind of annoying now especially like the McBop pictures but idk OH godddd yeahhhhh...snooort and like stalking you and UHHGG haiden' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Well like it's funny but not when it's overdone 24/7 Also I searched up garter belts and the images are like WTF I don't really think Haiden would really do anything bad but...5 111 THOUGH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Goddd yeah like you probably don't care as much but it's getting kind of annoying to me...like it was kinda funny at first but now it's just annoying...but don't say anything to him please or I'll have to deal with more snort GODDD YEAH!!! LIKE WHAT THE FRIGGLES wh hhhhhhh yeah no just n o [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah basically, snort...thanks ^^!!!! ps zy keeps using the ^^ emotes okay wh OH GOD ARE YOU IN A STREAM WITH JUST HAIDEN OR SOMETHING or 111 stream wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) YEAH!!!! LIKE WH OH GODDDDDDDDDDDD I kind of hate those guys I can deal with Ravoka but the others are bltjh?'lo [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD WHAT OH GODDDDDD SNOOOORT ALPHONSE HHHHHH hhhhh yeaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY???? LOOOOOL NOW WE JUST NEED SKF AND YOU'VE GOT THE WHOLE CREW also zapor wh GOD!!! obviously i'm sweetea™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey I can chat again I'm somewhere else now on my iPhone [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it's okay I ended up watching a movie anyway and now my mom's coming to be so I won't really be able to now Has anything happened...did you actually say that thing I said in chat before leaving.... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:47, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay well I guess that worked out fine then Oh goddddd okay well I guess if you send the screenshots or something or whatever yeahhhh... hhhhhhhhhhhh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) oh goddd okay I can go on the parappa chat now too if you want also maybe you should demote him sometime soon...because BLEH I still have my other email but I can email my new one to you if you want. I just deleted my other google+ account [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay that's fine I guess just let me know when you're back or whatever Okay thanks...I don't know just put something like that or like "you really are a 111" I don't know Okay I'll do that once I've got everythang set up [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:28, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I reported Zy to cyber stalkers last night since he knew a lot of personal info... I couldn't even freaking sleep last night... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah hopefully we'll be okay... Oh godddd does he have like 9 snorts on there HhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH oh yeah how did Haiden react to becoming admin? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) OHHHHHH GODDDDDDDD I actually tried to unfollow him but the stupid unfollow button wouldn't show up so SNORT Maybe he just forgot about it or something...or she still loves me XD wh OH GOD his reaction ;) Also I realized what if some random person has been reading our messages here from the start "Wtf this person likes someone then they become a perv what????" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:42, January 19, 2015 (UTC) HHHHHHHH I HOPE NOT ;-; Oh GODDD SERIOUSLY???? Maybe he's zy wh But GODDD UGHUGHGHHGYUHHUHGG YEAH!!!! THAT WOULD BE IMPECCABLE LOL YEAH BAZICLI Best story ever™ Oh yeah also do you have the link to SPEEDO THE SPANIEL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD hhhh.hhhh... no snort 5 please keep 5 good and SIMPLE AND CLEAN wait wh Oh okay thank babette ^^!!!!!!!!!! THIS WILL BE THE MOST IMPECCABLE GAME EVER "Massage his shoulders" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Mcbop stabs the wall with his thorn bra XDDDDD jesus chriiiIIISST thank god I NEVER HAVE TO HEAR THAT CRAP AGAIN FUCKING MCBOP Yes dear LOL SOMEONE RANDOMLY SAID THAT OH GODDDDD okay so in French we had to do this snort love ad thing so on mine I wrote "I would like it if you didn't draw cats in snorty woman clothes, I would prefer it if you have the same preferences as me, it would be important that you don't try to separate me and my friends, and it would be good if you don't obsess over june 2014" ALSO GUESS WHO GOT IT the random derp kid who's random with me DEEEEEERP [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD I'll totally miss him imagining me in lacy underwear, talking about Sigma shoving her boobs in Haiden's face and trying to make us hate each other XD!!!!! BABY SCUCKING ON A LAPTOP bazicli Wait vines?? OH GODDD YEAHNO I think I'm good for a while, I've had my fill [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Totally delicious™ Oh GODDDDDDDD ZY IN THE RECENT STREAM rage's kneecap LOLNO I WAS THINKING OF AN OLD STREAM OOOOOOHHHHHH No not him it was the other oh one that I meantioned in chat yesterday [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Goddd yeah bazicli... "I can't control myself" hhhhh LOLWHAT DID HE GRAB HIS KNEE zapor old man voice' GOD WHAT?????? do you mean us two or like ZY'S METAPHORS™ alpha' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! LOOOOL maybe he is muscular dad MAYBE IT'S ZY what Zy spmit personalities wh More like hi' OOOOHHH!!!! GODDD YEAH THAT THING!!!! Wanting the pop gurls™ wh Obviously I'm popular Oh yeah are you good at mimicing Zy's voice [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!! weird dads and using kids as decoys™ what if zy wasn't even that kid and like the kid was actually normal wh GODDD YEAH!!! LIKE A LOT TOO like uh you seem like you don't want to talk to me k LOOOOL THE POPS snort I can't really either because I suck at voice imitation I guess I could use GOANIMATE TEXT-TO-SPEECH™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!!! I like how we refer to the pictures of snorts as just "the kid" LOL then if he knew he'd be like WTF he doesn't even speak english wh YEAH HE WAS like wh why would he EVEN BE WAITING IN CHAT FOR ME LIKE WHAT GOD!!!!!! scucking fan with random popping sounds™ YEAH TOTALLY!!!!!! I need a voice actor because I was randomly like "OH I KNOW THE PHONE GUY IS ACTUALLY ZY AND THE SECURITY GUARD IS HAIDEN!!" what I'll get rage wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!! OH GOD SERIOUSLY?>>>??? then it could be true' hh.h/ hh..h good thing we're smart and DON'T LET CREEPY PERVS SNORT ON US OH GOD YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOTALLY!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!! LOL OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I just need to figure out what to do for phone guy kfghee wh GOD!!!! WAIT ARE YOU STREAMING RIGHT NOW OR SOMETHING [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL the more you know™ SORASS LOOOOOL you play as haiden while haiden voice acts as zy™ GOD!!!!!! "BALLER TWERK IS OFFENSIVE!!!!!!!!" that was the hottest stream ever totally RANDOMLY SAYING STUFF AND MUTING LOL LOOOOL she kind of sounds like you to me for some weird reason YOU'RE SWEETEA!!!!! wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) lOL YEAH I THINK THAT TOO arseass wh SORAXESS. GOD!!!!!!!!! he's going to see what's happening™ 111 wh OH MY GODDD LOOOOOL I always thought "I'm a naive 13-year old boy" was a weird thing to put on your profile to be honest like wh which reminds me I was just watching this weird show with my mom and like they were looking for some weird snorts and they were at this place that said LAP DANCE on the freaking sign and then at the place the girl started POLL DANCING IN A BRA AND UNDIS LIKE OOOHHH MY GOD.DD..D.D.D YEAH THAT'S WHAT I NOTICED like sometimes I would know it was her but then when I was on a different tab I was like "wait was that Sigma?" but it was just Sweetea TROMBONE SOUNDBOARD™ OH GOD!!! obses'd zy wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) axl OH GOD!!!!! did zy comment too wh wait that was the last one where I screamed right? YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!! ACTUALLY I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LIKE why does it randomly say he's a naive 13-year old boy like WHAT GOD!!!!!!! IT WAS LIKE CALLED TRAILER PARK BOYS AND MY MOM'S OBSES'D WITH IT LOL cinnamon fooping bun head wh even the mom singing™ ICE CREAM TRUCK. OH GODDDDDDD I JUST WENT BACK AND SAW THOSE LOVELY COMMENTS is aliss like snorty wait what? switched roles™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! that would be impeccable him listening to us saying random snort zy stuff™ YEAH EXACTLY!!!! LIKE UM, OKAY he's like the opposite of naive he's like freaking MANIPULATIVE UGHGHGGGHGGHGH,.gf.,hg,.hg SOME WEIRD PEOPLE STOLE THEIR STUFF AND THEY WENT TO SOME WEIRD LAP DANCE SNORT PLACE AND THEN YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW OH GOD!!! LOOOOOL then she talks about cleavage and creepy stuff and obsesses over upsilon wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) OH snort then well I guess that's probably a good thing because...111 YEAH!!!! LIKE TITO OR SOMETHING ZY IS NOT FREAKING INNOCENT AT ALL HE'S LIKE THE FREAKING OPPOSITE I mean seriously hitting on two girls and separating us is just fucked-up man YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT it's an impeccable show™ LOOOOL IF YOU PUT THAT IN THE COMIC THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS wait do they still randomly fall in love or somethang and then that happens and Theta gets like creeped out [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) goddd yeahhh hearing your voice sdfkjsf'd d/sf OBVIOUSLY!!!!!! "hi I'm naive want some fetish art of my fursona just for you XD?" hh.hh GOD!!!!!! OH OKAY LOL so Aliss randomly stalks Theta and obsesses over bras and snorts THETA AND SIGMA REPRESENTS US!!! wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC) EHAR does he save your laughter to his hard drive... h JSUT OH GOD!!!! LOL AND DON'T FORGET CORSETS AND GARTER BELTS OHHH okay yeah that would make no sense But aaawww Poor Theta though because 5 DOES HE HATE HAIDEN?!!??!!! wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) GOD WHAT 111's replying to you??? Hhhhh oh my GODDDDDDDD "Mcbop obliges kat to lick his cake bra XD" Me: "ummmmmm...obliges...? Hh" OH okay So he like has some fels but like oh LOL LOVES!!!!!! Is he happy 5 them Also what if in mcperv nights there's upsilon animatronic wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh FUUUUUCK WHY IS HE STILL HERE HHHHHHHHHH did you even look at the file Yeah I would just not respond because he's creepy as fuck and I don't want to provoke him so...hh GOD YEAH!!! LIKE WHY WOULD I EVEN bra fetish' Is it like KNUCKLES REINCARNATION wait what???? Oh okay that's good then LOL he's in love with Haiden wait what??? makes sense [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) You mean like he's trying to jumpscare you or like it's some random FNAF thing? At least in my version thing I'm going to make it more funny than scary...like GIGA PUDI instead of snort screaming wh OKAY AT LEAST HE REMOVED ME THANK GOD hhhh now he's gonna stalk you maybe ;-; UGH Yeah I just wish he would go so I didn't feel like he was always watching me Like if I start adding things to cfgh again and he's watching' Yeah KUNCKLES I TOTALLY SHIP IT?!!!??!?!!??? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!!! Yeah it's better to be safe and just like...not even bother opening it and especially don't respond...h Zy was the one who spammed the pizza faces on the drawing board™ Maybe we both have creepy stalkers we should MAKE A NEW WIKI?!!8'lpjb wh And just not invite dash bis and idk about spyro ALSO GOD I FREAKING HATE .EXE if you're talking about like sonic.exe otherwise .exe is just an executable file but like it could also be viral so yeah GODDDDDDDD always watching TOTALLY MY FAVOURITE SHIP!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) O OOOHHH WHAT THE HECK!!! SO IT WAS ACTUALLY A PHP FILE whatever that even is yeahhhhhh that sounds snort then especially if it's sent from the NAIVE 13-YEAR OLD BOY wh OH GODDDDD bra virus' yeah basically yeah all the girls and Haiden do you think we should actually if it's too much of a hassle it's fine but like ZY STALKING US and 111 sounds YUMI wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) YEAH ME NEITHER I just...hhhh yeah wouldn't trust it...ugughugu PING w LOL GOD!!!!! more like 8) well I WOULD prefer to know Zy's not watching my every move but I also don't want to make some random new wiki and then no one even bothers to move or some snort...but I guess if we basically invite everyone they would? I don't know...and no one really cares about Dash and Bis anyway [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) yeahhhhhh... why is he even k GOD!!!!!! jiff it makes more sense as gift but like k (well without the t sound obviously) ghiff wh shiftlock' yeah maybe I guess you're right he CAN'T really do anything, but like I still feel like he's stalking me, but I don't know...it's up to you I guess since you made CFGH anyway [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:34, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I don't even get why it's jiff because English doesn't even work that way but k Yeah but I would probably make a new account...but then again he might search up your username and blehh.hh,hlh, h,.hh you can't really avoid him h [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Like G+i makes a hard G sound like kfghee wh oh GODDD yeah I guess whatevs snort OH MY GOD!!! LOOOOL ERRIBES I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:28, January 21, 2015 (UTC) OH yeah I guess you're right never mind then derp LIKE WHAT EVEN IS ERRIBES "it's just random" 10 outa 10 best explanation™ GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lurking forever and always™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) papa YEAH SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!! I thought maybe it was some like word because yeah but like no just ERRIBES. OH GOD!!! LOOOOL oh wait r brei s ?????????????? just missing the l' OH GODD.D.D..D!!!!!! cake bra section lurks more in the transvestite section [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) LOL YEAH well like r brei s is like his name but like r and s are just initials and the middle one is obvious just without the l because he apparently goes by his middle name??? I don't even LOL BERRIBES berries wh OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cake is forever oh! now also coffee bra and mcbop obliging kat to drink it because obviously I drink coffee™ lurks more to the fishleg stocking section [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) WAIT WHAT??? DO YOU KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE WITH RS INITIALS notgotten richard wh middle name too? WAIT DO YOU GO BY YOUR MIDDLE NAME WH GOD WHAT/??/ LOL DID YOU ACTUALLY OH NO YOU DIDN'T IF YOU DID THAT WOULD BE IMPECCABLE everyone loves asparagus OH YEAH LOL well I like coffee flavoured things if that counts OH GOD!!! lurks more in the s&sl section [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GOD WH haiden and his lenny faces™ OH LOL OH GOD YOU DO???? I can't eat asparagus really...BUT IT'S BETTER THAN CELERY. YES I LOVE COFFEE ICE CREAM especially with the oh cookie thangs GODDD SPEEDOS WITH HOLES??? SOUNDS IMPECCABLE!!! lurks more in the CHEESE FLYING FROM SPEEDOS section wh more in the shirtless section MOOB ENSEMBLE. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD WHAT you know you like his voice babe™ wh yeah it's kind of stringy and derp but GODDD CELERY JUST SUCKS. I HATE THE AFTERTASTE AND EVERYTHING SNORT LOL I THINK SO they're like wafer snorts LOL HOLES because the holes totally serve a purpose™ oH GOD!!!! the cheese falls in the audience but they don't mind it since they're cheering anyway OH GOD!!!!! LOL because zy is shirtless dad after all or wait muscular dad [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that would be like...oh? Oh. I kind of think of Haiden as like a little brother or somethang LOL NO IT'S OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN because like Knuckles Wait wha ZY. OH GODD!!! OKAY YEAH IT TASTES LIKE CHEMICAL PLASTIC SNORT!!!! FAMILY DIGESTIVE COOKIES' wh OH GOD LOL YEAH. WAIT REALLY??? THAT SOUNDS IMPECCABLE Squishing it with their buttocks Zy: "tbh that's kind of oh" k OH GOD!!!! LOL And he does while some random kid takes pictures of his face [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:39, January 21, 2015 (UTC)